DOLOROSA CONFESION
by eliza kgranger
Summary: MI primer Ficc: Cuanto duele no aceptar los sentimientos, pero al hacerlo puede haber grandes satisfacciones Final Upp, Reviews por favor..........
1. Sentimientos encontrados

Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a la escritora JK. Rowling

Dedico este ficc a mis amigas Sole y Loky por su apoyo incodicional

Es el primer fic que escribí, espero que les guste tanto como a mi.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ha pasado el tiempo, Harry se prepara para el enfrentamiento final, ahora lo sabe el último horcruxe que falta por destruir es Voldemort, entonces la conexión desaparecerá, la cicatriz se borrará y por fin podrá tener una vida normal, si sobrevive. Pero hay algo más que ocupa la mente de Harry, un temor de haber fallado a sus amigos, a su mejor amigo Ron..., se ha dado cuenta que desde que salió de Hogwarts, hace aproximadamente un año no había pensado en Ginny, la que creía su gran amor; su recuerdo ahora ha resurgido con la boda de Remus y Tonks, el ver como su amor superaba barreras más grandes que el simple hecho de la diferencia de edad, Harry veía a Remus feliz, y él quería esa felicidad, felicidad que se dio cuenta nunca tuvo con Ginny, ella lo mantenía alegre no feliz, con ella no hablaba de nada que tuviera que ver con Voldemort y su vida, sólo de cosas triviales, y en el momento de mayor sufrimiento de Harry, solo tuvo que pedirle terminar, y ella acepto sin vacilar, eso no podría ser amor, por ninguna de las dos partes...

Además esta el hecho de que Hermione siempre había estado a su lado, apoyándolo, defendiéndolo y desde que era novia de Ron, se habían alejado, estaban juntos, pero ya no podían comunicarse como antes sin despertar los celos de Ron, Harry extrañaba a su amiga, su confidente, su apoyo incondicional, y lo que era peor, veía como Ron, a la primera oportunidad se dedicaba a enamorar chicas, a hablar de sus 15 minutos de fama de cuando fue guardián de quidditch y recordar la devoción que Lavander sentía por él, y que Hermione no le expresaba...

Harry deseaba en esos momentos romperle la cara a Ron y tomar a Hermione e irse lejos con ella, donde él no pudiera dañarla. Precisamente habían tenido una discusión por eso. Harry descubrió a Ron enviándole una carta de amor a Lavander, nunca había terminado con ella; eso termino con la poca paciencia que le quedaba, se gritaron hubieron golpes y hechizos... lo lógico Harry ganó y hubiera pasado a más si Hermione no los detiene, si Hermione no hubiera defendido a Ron.

- Como puede defenderlo, él no la respeta, no la quiere; la cela continuamente y la única forma de que pueda mantenerlo feliz es que le cumpla todos sus caprichos...

Es que no se da cuenta, si es tan inteligente.

- Harry, puedo hablar contigo un momento.

- No, si lo que quieres es seguir defendiéndolo.

- No Harry, no vine a defender a Ron... vine a... a... a pedirte perdón.

- A mí¿por qué?

- Por mis tonterías Harry, pensé que Ron me quería, y que podría ser feliz a su lado, pero nunca pensé que eso dañaría nuestra amistad, Tú y Yo nos hemos alejado, Ron me es infiel, y tú por defenderme has perdido a tu mejor amigo; todo es mi culpa, nunca debí aceptarlo.

- Pero tú también lo querías, o lo quieres, por eso lo aceptaste no - Harry se oyó hablar y en lugar de ayudar a Hermione con su culpa, sus palabras sonaron más a reproche.

- Si Harry lo quería, pero no de la forma en que se quiere a un novio, tú sabes de la forma que tú quieres a Ginny.

- De la forma que yo quiero a Ginny, no claro que no, porque si lo quisieras de esa forma, ya te habrías alejado de él y lo habrías olvidado en los primeros 15 segundos.

- Que quieres decir Harry, tú no quieres a Ginny?

- No hablamos de mi vida o sí, mira Hermione, te diré algo, me molesta mucho todo lo que pasó con Ron, él es mi amigo, pero me alegra que ustedes terminaran, porque así tú y yo podremos ser de nuevo pareja... amigos... tu sabes... poder...

- Que yo pueda seguir siendo tu ayuda y tu confidente, verdad, para que tú no tengas que preocuparte de nada y a la primera señal de una chica sexi y popular tu te enamores de ella como lo hiciste con Cho y con Ginny.

- Oye, no me reclames por eso, que no es cierto, yo no me fijo sólo en las chicas populares y sexi.

- Ah no, nómbrame una chica diferente a ellas.

- Bueno, está ahhhhhhhh Parvati, fui con ella al baile, recuerdas.

- Claro, la chica más bonita de Griffindor, y encima fue tú último recurso.

- Bueno, también llevé a Luna al baile de Slughorn.

- No fue baile, fue fiesta, y la llevaste a ella porque no hallaste a nadie más con quien ir, siempre como último recurso, y ambas las dejaste plantadas en plena fiesta.

- Mira quien habla, tú solo sales con jugadores de Quidditch: Krum, Mclaggen, Ron.

- No salí contigo, o sí. No sé porqué discuto contigo, vine a pedirte disculpas y tú me sales con tonterías...

- Yo te salgo con tonterías, si fuiste tú la que se enojó porque quería que fueramos nuevamente amigos.

- Es que yo no quiero. Por que no soporto que me dejes por la primera idiota que se te cruce en el camino, que no entiendes que fue por eso que acepté ser novia de Ron, porque odio que me dejes sola...

Bueno es el primero de dos capitulos, gracias por leer hasta aqui


	2. Una loca ayuda

Continuación…………...

-Yo te dejo sola, perdón pero nunca me he ido de tu lado por complacer a otra persona, y tampoco...Hey, no me dejes hablando solo. Esto está mejor, quiero ser su amigo y ella me reclama, pero que se ha pensado... Yo te dejo sola, perdón pero nunca me he ido de tu lado por complacer a otra persona, y tampoco...Hey, no me dejes hablando solo.- Esto está mejor, quiero ser su amigo y ella me reclama, pero que se ha pensado...

Esa noche Harry no pudo dormir, tanto el hecho de haber regresado a Grimmuld place, como el haber discutido con Ron y Hermione no le hacía bien. Parecía que esa casa que ahora era suya, nunca podría traerle momentos buenos, primero ahí había volcado toda su ira cuando pensó que lo habían abandonado a su desgracia, ahí tuvo que enfrentarse al hecho de que Voldemort era parte de su mente, de su vida y de sus acciones, jamás podría olvidar esa navidad en la que el Señor Weasley estaba herido porque él siendo nagini, le había mordido, porque fue la última vez que vio a su padrino sonreir...

Si tan solo pudiera regresar en el tiempo.

La mañana llegó, era un tiempo de bastante calor, la espera de dar con la guarida de Voldemort era eterna. Harry no vio a Hermione en toda la mañana, sólo a Ron, que aún mostraba señales de los golpes y los hechizos del día anterior, ambos hicieron como si no hubiera sucedido nada, Harry porque aún tenía ganas de golpearlo y supuso que Ron también. Remus había salido junto con Moody en busca de alguna señal. Tonks se había tomado muy en serio la limpieza de la casa, había renunciado tras la muerte de Dumbledore, y cuando Harry le dijo que podían quedarse con la casa como regalo de bodas, había decidido ser la mejor esposa del mundo mágico, con serias consecuencias para todos los habitantes, no podía cocinar y aún así se le daba por inventar platillos exóticos los cuales sólo eran probados por Ron y Hagrid, quien siempre era invitado cuando ella hacía comida de más. Harry daba gracias a Dios, que Hermione fuera tan buena para la cocina como para pociones, el único secreto que había podido compartir con ella desde que era novia de Ron.

Ese día había decidido que sacaría todos los muebles y con hechizo transformador los dejaría como nuevos, algo que tanto Harry como Ron supieron que acabaría en desastre.

Cuando Harry llegó a la sala sólo estaba Tonks, sentada comodamente bebiendo un té.

- Y bien, por donde empezamos?

- Por ningún lado Harry, sabes, deberé hablar con Remus sobre tener niños, no soy muy buena como madre.

- Pero que pasó?

- Ron acaba de terminar con Hermione, o ella con él, no entendí bien, pero él ha decidido irse de la casa, ya que cree que Hermione será más util que él, y que resulta que yo estuve deacuerdo.

Harry pensó lo mismo, en caso de una pelea, prefería mil veces tener a Hermione a su lado que a Ron, por lo menos al morir podría llevarse una linda imagen... Pero que diablos estaba pensando Harry, si Ron es su amigo.

Debía estarse volviendo loco.

- Y Hermione como reaccionó?

- Ya sabes, le dijo que estaba bien, que a ella no le importaba si se iba o se quedaba, y salió de la sala dejándome completamente sóla.

- Y adonde fue?

- No lo sé. Harry; se que ayer tú y Ron tuvieron una discusión y luego tú y Hermione discutieron también, la pobre estaba desconsolada.

- En serio?

- Olvidas que compartimos habitación, en toda la noche no dejó de llorar, y en el único momento que durmió, se la pasó llamandote. Harry que le hiciste?

- Ahh, yo nada, te lo juro.

- Estás seguro, alguna vez has pensado si Hermione siente por tí algo más que amistad, o si tú sientes por ella algo más?

- No, porque a ella siempre le ha gustado Ron.

- Y a tí?.

-NOOOOOOOOOOO, estas loca, a mi no me gusta Ron.

- Me refiero a Hermione

- A mi me gusta tenerla como mi amiga,

- Porqué?

-

Ella ha estado conmigo desde que entré a Hogwarts, me ayudó a llegar hasta la piedra filosofal cuando Ron quedó herido en el partido de ajedrez, me ayudó a descifrar lo de la cámara secreta y fue la única que no pensó que estuviera loco, me ayudó a rescatar a Sirius, y a enfrentar mi dolor cuando pensé que él había matado a mis padres, me ayudó a sobrevivir durante el torneo de los tres magos, me ayudó cuando pensé que me estaba convirtiendo en Voldemort, fue la única que se preocupó por mi después de la muerte de Sirius, y me salvó la vida cuando buscabamos los horcruxes. Ella simpre ha estado conmigo en los momentos buenos, los malos y los peores, es mi única compañía.

- Y que piensas de ella, como chica.

- EHHHH

- Vamos Harry, contestame.

- Es linda, sabes se veía tan bién cuando fue el torneo de los tres magos, creo que nunca la había visto tan bonita, es decir como una chica, hasta ese día.

- Y que piensas de como ella te trata.

- Que tratas de hacer Tonks, un examen de mi conciencia...

- No te enojes, pero es que yo siempre creí que entre tu y ella había algo y me sorprendió verla con Ron, y que Tú reaccionaras como Sirius al ver a Snape cada vez que los veías juntos, ponías una cara de enojo, horror, y nadie te podía halbar en ese momento, que pensé que a lo mejor estabas enamorado de ella pero que nunca quisiste decir nada, mientras sufrías viendo al amor de tu vida en otros brazos...

- Sabes, deberías suspender esa revista corazón de bruja...

- Por favor Harry, no lo niegues, tu está enamorado de ella y ella de tí. 

Harry no supo que decir a esto, o Tonks estaba realmente loca o tenía razón, pero él no podía estar enamorado de Hermione, porque ella era su mejor amiga, ella era su conciencia, ella era la mejor chica de todo hogwarts , la más bonita, es especial, tiene una bonita sonrisa, lo hace feliz, sabe como hacerlo sentir mejor, era sexy a su modo, lo hacia sentir cómodo, le daba fuerzas, quisiera besarla...

- Por Dios, realmente estoy enamorado de Hermione.

-

Aja, ya ves yo nunca me equivoco, y no tengas duda que ella está enamorada de tí.

- Como lo sabes?

- Porque ella me lo dijo, le pasó lo mismo que a tí, empezó a decir que eras listo ,que eras guapo...

Harry no esperó a que Tonks terminara de hablar, tenía que encontrar a Hermione, debía hablar con ella, necesitaba hablar con ella...

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Continuación…………...

Este es el final espero que les guste…………

Harry, llegó a la habitación de Hermione, se detuvo un momento pensando en que le diría, se imagino como el galan de alguna telenovela, como las que miraba Tía Petunia, así que abrio la puerta de un solo golpe ...

- Hermione, te amo.

Pero ella no estaba allí, el cuarto estaba completamente solo, lo cual alegro mucho a Harry, si no que papelon hubiera hecho, si es que se imaginaba que alguien lo hubiera visto...

- Claro que no está en su cuarto, aqui cualquier persona podría molestarla, pero donde estará... En el cuarto de la madre de Sirius, ahí no entra nadie, y es mi refugio favorito.

Harry, llegó al dormitorio, estaba vez lo pensó mejor y tocó primero.

- Hermione, puedo pasar?

- Claro, cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

- Sólo me lo imagine, Tonks me contó lo que pasó, lo siento mucho.

- No hay problema, es sólo que ... Harry, tú estabas enamorado de Ginny?

- Ehhh, yo, ahhh, pues, porque lo preguntas?

- Es que... no sé si deba... bueno te lo diré, porque yo no estaba enamorada de Ron, por eso, y el hecho de haber terminado con él me hizo sentir mejor, me hizo ser yo misma, por eso.

- Lamentablente, te comprendo, supongo que ninguno de los dos estaba hecho para los Weasley...Pero porquè lo aceptaste?

- Bueno tú estabas con Ginny, y se veían felices y yo también quería ser feliz, y como Ron me celaba todo el tiempo pensé que él me amaba.

- Lamento decirlo pero él también me celaba como amigo, tú sabes cuando estaba con Cho... pero no por eso habría pasado por mi mente algo tan...

- Gracias, Harry, eso me hace sentir mejor, sabes.

Harry iba a disculparse, Hermione lo miraba fijamente, se veía tan bonita, que Harry deseaba abrazarla y besarla y decirle que aunque el nunca la hubiera celado o discutido con ella, siempre la había amado, tuvo la sensación de que Hermione también deseaba besarlo, sus ojos brillaban y se mordía los labios, como cuando quería contenerse de decir o hacer algo; pero oyeron los gritos de la madre de Sirius, señal de que alguien llegaba. Harry, pensó que si antes odiaba a la madre de Sirius, ahora era peor, se dirigió a la puerta del cuarto, Hermione lo siguió, en el portal de la puerta Harry se detuvo se giró y la vio frente a él, a unos pasos, pensó en besarla, pero sabía que ella no era una chica como cualquiera, facil, que lo más probable sería que le diera una cachetada por atrevido.

- Pasa algo Harry?

- Hermione, te... te puedo besar?

- Ahhhhh...

- Olvidalo...

Harry salió corriendo, bajó las gradas rapidamente y llegó al comedor, pero que diablos había hecho, de seguro su padre nunca hizo eso con su madre, si Sirius hubiera estado ahí, se hubiera burlado de él, lo más seguro, si hasta podía oír su risa... Harry se repetía una y otra vez, eres un cobarde, eres un cobarde.

En el comedor se encontraban todos los miembros de la Orden, Remus, Moody, Kingsley, Bill, Charlie, Fred y George Weasley, Ron, el señor Weasley, Hagrid, Profesora Mcgonogall, y otros que Harry en su nerviosismo por lo que había sucedido olvido los nombres.

Hermione llegó tras él, Harry intentó evitarla y se dirigió al otro extremo del comedor, pero podía sentir la mirada fija de Hermione en él. Empezó la reunion, Harry no sabía de que hablaban lo unico que podía pensar, era en que porque Hermione no dejaba de mirarlo.

- Qué opinas de todo esto Harry?- la voz de Remus se oyó lejana pero Harry sabía que le hablaban, de qué no, pero si que se dirigían a él.

- No estoy seguro - pero que clase de repuesta era eso, menos mal Snape no estaba ahí para oirlo decir semejante estupidez, "no estoy seguro", mejor habría sido contestar que no había puesto atención, habría sido menos humillante

- Creo que necesito tomar un vaso de agua...

Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, lejos de todos se sentía mejor.

- Harry.

El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco, Hermione lo había seguido. Harry tragó en seco, no había a donde huir, donde estaba Voldemort cuando se le necesitaba.

- Hermione, yo lo siento, de verdad, no sabía que hacer yo...

Las palabras de Harry fueron cortadas por un tierno beso en los labios, Harry pensó que no importaba morir si Hermione lo amaba, la abrazó fuertemente, le susurró al oído un te amo, y luego la besó apasionadamente.

La diferencia era obvia, esta vez, nadie lloraría por algún novio muerto, no importaba si todo el mundo los veía besarse, Harry no se separaría de ella, no importaban exnovios, amigos o hermanos celosos, sólo ellos dos, su primer beso de amor...

Fin.


End file.
